


Beauty and the Beast: NCT Fantasy AU

by Trashcan_On_Wheels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babette! Ten, Beast! Yuta, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle! Winwin, Chip! Mark, Cogsworth! Jaehyun, Gaston and Lefou are the same but they're girls, How Do I Tag, I hope this doesn't suck, Lumiere! Johnny, M/M, Mrs. Potts! Taeyong, NCT Fantasy AU, Renjun is Winwin's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_On_Wheels/pseuds/Trashcan_On_Wheels
Summary: A handsome young prince is doomed to spend his life transformed as a beast after provoking an enchantress; unless he finds someone who will return his love and see past his short temper and vanity. A young ordinary boy admired by his whole town, takes the place of his brother as the Beast's prisoner...will he see past this Beast's temper and find love in his heart? Or will he spend his life locked away hating his captor.





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having soooo much fun writing these! I hope to have new ones up soon!!! If you like my work and want to see more of it head on over to Tumblr and check out my kpop writing/ request blog @binggeulbinggeul-round I do ships, drabbles, reactions, fake texts and more! Also I have a moodboard on my blog for this fic! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (I made Gaston and LeFou the same but they're girls and their names are Giselle and Leliene)

Once upon a time there lived a young prince by the name of Nakamoto Yuta. He was left the responsibility of the castle when his parents passed away when he was eighteen. One stormy night a knock rang throughout the castle, confused, the young prince answered the door, revealing an old haggard woman clothed in a heavy black cloak. She asked for shelter from the storm in exchange for an enchanted rose. 

Disgusted and wanting nothing to do with her, the young prince refused. An hour later another knock sounded throughout the castle, again the prince answered flung opens the grand doors, revealing the same woman who once again asked for shelter in exchange for an enchanted rose. The young prince refused, growing irritated. 

Another hour passed and yet again a knock was heard. The young prince had a bit of a temper and was incredibly irritated by the requests of this strange woman, he stormed to the doors and flung them open, and lo and behold the same woman stood behind them. Before she could even ask for shelter the young prince demanded that she leave and never return and that he wanted nothing to do with her. 

The old woman chuckled and looked up at him with glowing eyes, the young prince's eyes widened as he realized the mistake he had made. The woman was enveloped in a bright flash of light and transformed into a beautiful enchantress. "Foolish, selfish boy! Blinded by your wealth and luxury, you let your anger and pride get the best of you. Now you will pay! Until you can learn to love another and have them love you in return; and you see that you are not above everyone, you will remain as the ugly beast you are inside! And your servants and castle dwellers shall share the burden of your errors!" She yelled casting a spell over the prince and those in the castle. 

The young prince watched in horror as his hands shifted into large paws with gruesome claws adorning the tips, and as his handsome features morphed into a hideous fur covered monster. He dropped to his knees and begged for her to lift the curse, but the deed had already been done... "If you cannot have someone return your love before the last petal of this rose falls on the eve of your twenty-first birthday then you will be doomed to live as a beast for the rest of your life!" She cried as sh flung the rose towards him, before vanishing into the night, leaving the young prince to his own miserable fate.


	2. The Most Beautiful Boy In Town

Dong Sicheng was an average citizen of the small town he lived in....however his looks were extraordinary... People gawked at him as he and his equally beautiful younger brother walked by. Him and his brother Renjun were beautiful in different ways though, where his younger brother was more of a cute sort of beautiful since he was still young, Sicheng was taller and skinnier. Where his brother had thin and young feautures, Sicheng looked like the mature 19 year old he was with a slim jaw and soft eyes. 

People stared and young girls swooned. The older women of the town would whisper amongst themselves about how lucky whoever ended up with them would be. However there was one other young woman who almost rivaled Sicheng's looks, and that was the town heartthrob Giselle. Coiffed and waved black hair, gorgeous cheekbones, perfect and straight teeth that were as white as untouched snow. Giselle could have anyone she wanted, after all she pretty much had everyone in the town wrapped around her little finger, but she wanted the beautiful boy the town loved so much. 

What wasn't there to love? Sicheng was not only stunning, but he was incredibly kind. He was always helping people, wether it was, helping the town elders, or playing with the town children, he did it all... However where Renjun was more social, when Sicheng wasn't helping the townspeople, he shut himself away reading. Yes his intelligence was admired by many, but people found it odd that he had no interest in being social and preferring to spend his life shut away. 

The bell above the door to the bookstore chimed as Sicheng stepped inside. "Ah hello Sicheng! What brings you here today?" The old woman behind the store counter asked sweetly. Sicheng smiled at her holding up a small stack of books up, "I've come to return the books I borrowed Mrs. Lee." She smiled knowingly and nodded. "Done already?" She chuckled, "I thought those would keep you busy for at least a week!" Sicheng blushed putting the books back into the bookshelves where they originally resided. "Ah I should've know better..." the old woman sighed. "So what will it be today Sicheng?" She asked. Sicheng skimmed over the shelves for a minute before picking up an oh so familiar maroon covered book. "This one please." He said. "But Sicheng! You've read that four times!" The woman laughed. He nodded sheepishly "I-It's my favorite." He explained. "Well then consider it yours...free of charge." She smiled. "Really?! T-thank you!" He said before leaving. 

As he stepped out of the bookstore, he sighed happily. Suddenly a voice shook him from his thoughts, "Well well well, what book are you reading now huh?" Sicheng looked up and saw Giselle approaching him. "Oh...Giselle...its the Little Prince..." Sicheng said sheepishly, not wanting to be around the other for too long. "Hey wait a minute...I've seen you with that book before! Why would you read it again if you've already read it?" Giselle laughed. Sicheng blushed, "Because its my favorite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to take care of." Sicheng said dismissively as he walked away from Giselle. Giselle smiled after him "One day Dong Sicheng...one day..." Giselle muttered to herself. 

"Sellie...what are you talking about?" Leliene said as she came up behind her, causing the other to jump. "Jesus Christ Leliene you scared me! I told not to call me that anymore!" Giselle blushed. Leliene shrugged "Are you still fawning over Sicheng? Honestly what do you see in him besides his looks?" Leliene asked. Giselle smiled "He's he's good with kids, he's smart, he can dance, and he's good looking! And he's going to be mine." Giselle smirked.


	3. The Beast

"Renjun! I'm home!" Sicheng called out to his brother as he stepped inside their home. "Yah don't be so loud Sicheng!" Renjun whined adjusting his double breasted coat as he descended the stairs. "Where are you going?" Sicheng asked. "I'm going to ride for a bit, I just need to get out." Renjun said. Sicheng nodded and wrapped a scarf around his younger brother, holding his shoulders and looking at him. "Be careful Renjun...and don't stay out too long." Sicheng instructed. Renjun nodded at his older brother before walking out the door and mounting one of the two horses in their stable. He gripped the reins and rode off away from town. 

The sun was setting and the temperature began to drop, and little snow flurries drifted down from the sky. Renjun smiled to himself enjoying the view so much that he didn't realize how far into the woods he was going... Before he knew it the large thick brush of trees were no longer surrounding him and he found himself at the gates of a castle. "Is this the castle that everyone said that young prince disappeared in?" He muttered to himself. He dismounted his horse and pushed open the wrought iron gates, walking up the long expanse of gardens and pathways up to the grand castle doors. He knocked on the door...no response... He shivered as snow began to fall harder. He tried opening the door, and to his surprise it opened. He stepped inside, "Hello?" He called into the castle, hearing his voice echo back at him. 

He shut the door behind him. "Hello?" He called again. Once again no response, however he heard faint whispering behind him. "He looks so cold and lost Jae!" "Can it Johnny! If you shut up he'll go away!" Renjun whipped around, startled. "Who said that? Is someone there?" He questioned nervously. "Not a word from you Johnny or I'll hit you!" Came the deeper voice of the whispering voices. "I got stuck in the cold and lost my way, and it's night now and it's really cold and snowing, I was wondering if I could stay the night..." Renjun said shivering. "Oh come on Jae! Have a heart! The poor kid is shaking! He must be freezing!" Whispered the other voice...a pause and then a soft yelp of pain was heard. "Of course kid you're welcome here!" The higher voice said.

Renjun grabbed the candelabra on the table next to him in attempt to shine light in front of him, "Who said that?" He asked, nerves twisting in his stomach. "Over here!" Came the voice again. "Where?" Renjun asked in confusion. He held the candelabra and spun around in an attempt to look around and find the source of the voice. He felt a tap on his forehead and looked next to him in his hand. The candelabra was moving! And speaking! "Hello!" It said. Renjun's eyes widened in shock and he gasped, dropping the candelabra. A yelp of pain came from it. The miniature wind up grandfather clock that was perched on the table next to the candelabra hopped down saying "I can't believe you Johnny. Yuta is going to kill us!" Renjun was in awe...was he dreaming? Was this real? "A-Amazing..." he breathed, a smile adorning his face, he crouched down and picked up the clock, "How is this even possible this is incredible!" He mused turning the clock over in his hands, earning a yell of protest from said clock, and a chuckle from the candelabra. The clock put his...erm...hands? On Renjun's and gave him a deadpanned look saying "Put me down now." Renjun obliged, and then let out a small sneeze along with a shiver. "You must be freezing! Come in and warm up for a bit!" The candelabra said. The clock looked at him incredulous "Are you insane?!" He called out to the candelabra, only earning a laugh as a response. 

The candelabra spoke up as he led him to the parlor area of the castle, "I'm Johnny and the clock back there with a stick up his ass is Jaehyun." Renjun laughed as he sat down in front of the fireplace. A cart with a teapot and a teacup was rolled in next to him, and he noticed that the teapot as well was also 'living'. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" It asked him. Astounded yet again he nodded, and watched in amazement as the teapot leaned over and emptied the hot liquid inside into the teacup next to it. Renjun gingerly took it and sipped carefully. "Hey! A little warning would be nice!" Whined the teacup in his hands. He was so shocked he almost dropped it...was everything in this castle like this?! Johnny spoke again with a smile, "The teapot there is Taeyong, and the teacup you're holding is Mark." Renjun nodded with a smile. 

Just then a door was slammed open and the items ducked behind him, and Renjun watched with wide eyes as an enormous shadow approached him. He heard a low and threatening growl, and could make out two glowing eyes and a set of horns. "There is a stranger here." The shadowy monster grumbled. Johnny waved his candle sticks, "Master Yuta...Allow me to explain! This poor kid got lost in the woods and it's the middle o the night and it's snowing! And-" a loud roar cut him off. Renjun felt himself curl in on himself a little, suddenly the monster was right next to him, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The monster bellowed. "I-I got lost and it's snowing and I-" Renjun started, "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" The monster roared. "I-I'm sorry!" Renjun stuttered. "What are you starting at?!" The monster continued. "I-I n-nothing!" Renjun managed to get out. "So..." the monster began, voice dangerously low... "you've come to stare at the Beast?!" It yelled, barring his teeth at Renjun. "Please I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" Renjun begged. "Oh I'll give you a place to stay!" He growled, picking the tall lanky boy up and carrying him away.


	4. A Life For A Life

Night had fallen about an hour ago, and Sicheng was getting worried... Renjun should have been home hours ago! In addition, he wasn't bundled up appropriately for snow! Suddenly rapid knocking tore him from his thoughts, and he hastily made his way to the door, flinging it open to reveal Leliene who was wide-eyed and breathless. "Sicheng...Renjun's horse is back...but Renjun isn't!" Leliene breathed. Sicheng felt his breath hitch in his throat...no...not his brother... He quickly threw on no coat and mounted their other horse and tore off towards the forest, calling out for his beloved brother. He approached the castle that was rumored to house a young prince, but no one had seen or heard from him in almost three years... He dismounted his horse and tied the reins to the gate, before running up to the grand entrance of the castle, the door was cracked open just a bit, so he pushed inside. 

Sicheng heard the echoes of voices further down the hall, "You just had to invite him in, have him stay for tea, and piss off Yuta huh Johnny?!" A voice said. A scoff was heard, "I was just trying to be nice Jae! Find some love in that little heart of yours!" Cried a higher voice. Sicheng walked further into the castle, "Hello?...Anyone here?...Renjun?" He called out as he walked. "Irresponsible, Obnoxiously Tall, I cannot believe you Johnny!" The deeper of the two voices yelled. "Hello?...Renjun?..." Sicheng called out again. "Did you see that?!" The higher voice asked. "It's another boy...and he's good looking!" The higher voice whispered. "I'd be able to see if you weren't so damn tall!" the deeper and more uninterested voice said. "Don't you see?! He's who we've been waiting for!!! He's going to break the spell!" The higher voice said excitedly. "Wait a minute- Johnny!" The higher voice yelled. 

"Renjun?..." Sicheng called, he heard a creak behind him and turned around, entering the door he heard it from... "Hello?" He called. "Is someone here?...Wait! I'm looking for my brother!...Please..." his voice broke sounding desperate... "Sicheng..." he heard a faint whisper... Sicheng gasped and saw a barred door...he assumed he was in the dungeons of the castle... "R-Renjun!" He whisper yelled..."I thought I lost you, I'm so glad you're alright!" He said as tears brimmed in his eyes as he clutched the hand of his younger brother. "W-who did this to you?" He asked softly. "Sicheng...he's close you have to hide!" Renjun whispered. "No! I'm not leaving you again!" Sicheng yelled. "Sicheng!-" A vice-like grip was placed on Sicheng's shoulder and he was spun around to come face to face with an enormous monster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" It growled at him. Sicheng gasped, "W-who are you?!" Sicheng asked. "The master of this castle!" The monster grumbled. "I-I've come for my brother...please..." Sicheng begged, sadness evident in his voice... "please let him go! He's just a boy!" "HE SHOULD KNOW NOT TO TRESPASS!" The creature bellowed. "P-please..." a tear rolled down his cheek..."I-I'll do anything..." Sicheng whispered. "There is nothing you can do...he is my prisoner..." the monster muttered. "There must be something..." Sicheng muttered..."Wait! Take me instead." He said. "Sicheng no!" Renjun yelled. "You?!" The monster questioned angrily. "You..." he muttered..."You take his place?" The monster asked, voice softening. "Yes!" Sicheng pleaded. "Sicheng no! You don't know what you're doing!" Renjun yelled. "Will you promise to let him go?" Sicheng asked. "Yes...you must promise to stay here forever!" The monster said calmly but firmly. Sicheng felt his heart drop to his stomach... 

Sicheng squinted trying to make out what the creature actually looked like... "Come into the light..." he said boldly. The monster stepped forward, revealing himself... at least six and a half feet tall, hunched over, covered in thick dark brown fur... Large paws with massive claws at the ends, enormous fangs that jutted out of his mouth, a set of horns much alike those of a demon... Sicheng's eyes widened, and he held back a gasp... He sighed looking the monster dead in the eyes... "You have my word." He said. "Fine!" The monster roared, unlocking the prison door releasing the younger boy. "Sicheng! I can't let you do this!" Renjun yelled clinging onto his brother "I-" the monster grabbed the boy and started carrying him away from Sicheng. "R-Renjun!" He called out to him "Sicheng!" Renjun called back. "Wait!" Sicheng yelled after them...but it was too late... 

The Beast pushed the boy outside and gestured menacingly toward the horse at the gate. "GO! AND NEVER RETURN!" He yelled. The frightened boy took off towards to horse and mounted it, speeding away from the castle. The Beast returned to where Sicheng lay on the stone floor with his head in his hands, the beast lifted him up and carried him to one of the grand chambers and set him down on the bed. "You will stay here from now on...I expect you for dinner in an hour." He grumbled, slamming the door on his way out, leaving poor Sicheng to accept his fate...alone in the clutches of a monster.


	5. Be Our Guest

Sicheng heard a gentle knock at the door of his new chambers, and went to answer it..."Who is it?" He called out pitifully. "Taeyong..." the voice on the other side replied, "and Mark" came another voice. Confused Sicheng opened the door, and in hopped a teapot and a teacup. Bewildered, Sicheng's eyes widened. "We thought you might want a warm drink." The teapot spoke. "B-but you're a...you..." Sicheng backed up until he hit a large wardrobe. A cry of shock came from it and it spoke as well "Careful now! You need to watch where your going!" The wardrobe said with a smile and a laugh. "T-this is impossible!...Am I dreaming?..." Sicheng muttered to himself. "Well of course it's possible!" The teapot and the wardrobe said at the same time, smiling at each other. 

"I told you he was good looking Taeyong!" The teacup said nodding towards Sicheng. Sicheng blushed. The teapot leaned and emptied some tea into the teacup and the teacup hopped over to where Sicheng now sat on the floor in shock. Tentatively Sicheng took the little cup and sipped from it, feeling strange about doing so. "We all think what you did for your brother was very brave..." the teapot said gently..."I'm Taeyong by the way...the cup you have there is Mark, and the wardrobe next to you is Taeil." The teapot now named Taeyong explained to Sicheng. "But I lost my brother...my dreams...everything..." Sicheng sighed. "Cheer up Sicheng...it'll all turn out in the end, believe me." Taeil said. "Come on Mark we have to go finish preparing dinner...you know what Yuta's temper looks like..." Taeyong called, and the teacup now known as Mark sighed, hopping towards the door, leaving Sicheng and Taeil the wardrobe inside.

"Well...what should we dress you in for dinner?" Taeil asked excitedly and he opened his doors. "Ah! These!" He said pulling out a pale pink dress shirt with a charcoal grey suit vest, and a pair of black dress pants. "You'll look stunning in this!-" Taeil started, but Sicheng closed his doors. "Thank you, that's very kind...but I'm not going to dinner." Sicheng sighed. Taeil frowned "B-but you must!" A knock was heard at the door. A miniature grandfather clock stepped inside and cleared his throat, "Dinner is ready." He said curtly before leaving. Sicheng sighed closing the door, and sliding down it. 

Meanwhile downstairs Yuta was growing irritated. "Where is he?!" He grumbled. "Now, be patient Yuta...he lost his brother and his freedom all in one day..." Taeyong warned gently. "Yuta...have you thought that perhaps he is the one who could break the spell?" Johnny asked tentatively. "Of course I have!" Yuta snapped. "Have you seen him?! He has the looks of an angel!" Yuta elaborated... "Good! So, you've fallen for him, now he needs to fall in love with you and boom! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Mark cheered. "Mark it's not that simple...this stuff takes time...not everyone is like Johnny and Chittaphon, or Jaehyun and myself...especially since he's being held here against his will..." Taeyong said. "B-but the rose...it's already begun to wilt!" Mark whispered with wide eyes. "It's no use..." Yuta sighed..."he's so gorgeous and I'm...Well look at me!" Yuta raised his voice. Taeyong shook his head "You have to help him see past that." Yuta glared at the teapot, pouting "I don't know how." He muttered. "Well start by actually giving a damn about your appearance like you used to Yuta! Stand up straight like the prince you are!" Taeyong ordered firmly... Yuta did so. "Yes! And when he comes in give him that dazzling smile!" Johnny said. Yuta glared at him for a second before begrudgingly flashing his fangs..."Uh...we'll work on that..." Johnny laughed. 

Just then Jaehyun walked into the room... "Well?! Where is he?!" Asked Yuta. "He's not coming." Jaehyun said straight faced. "WHAT?!" Yuta roared, "Well then he can starve!" He bellowed before storming off into the upper wing of the castle. They all sighed... This was going to be a lot harder than they thought. 

An hour or so later, Johnny was chatting with the feather duster that was known as Chittaphon when he heard a door creak open. Both whipped around and poked their heads out from the curtain they were hiding behind to see Sicheng quietly walking down the long hallways. Both gasped and ran after him. Sicheng approached the kitchen and heard the voices of the objects he had met earlier. "I'm going to bed...it's been a long day..." Mark said with a yawn. "If you ask me, both of them are just being stubborn." One of the unnamed voices he heard earlier grumbled. "Jaehyun..." Taeyong warned, "it's been a long day for all of us..." 

Sicheng quietly stepped into the kitchen where they were, earning glances from the objects. A miniature grandfather clock stepped forward "Hello, we haven't met yet, but I'm Jaehyun." It spoke. Sicheng smiled endeared and waved at the little clock. Light clinking sounds from behind him were heard as a candelabra and a feather duster stepped forward. "I'm Johnny! Nice to meet you!" The candelabra said smiling. "And I'm Chittaphon!" The feather duster smiled at him too. "It's nice to meet you all..." Sicheng said. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable...just let us know." Taeyong said. "W-well I am a little hungry." Sicheng said. "You are?! Well you heard him! Set the table! Start the fire! Get some food on the table!" Taeyong yelled happily. "Remember what Yuta said." Jaehyun warned. "Oh whatever!" Johnny yelled, "We have a guest!" Johnny, Taeyong, and Chittaphon chimed together. "Well keep it down...if Yuta hears, we're all dead." Jaehyun muttered. "Of course! But what is dinner without a little music!" Johnny winked at him. "Johnny..." Jaehyun warned. "Oh come on! It's been so long since we've sung together JaeJae!" Chittaphon whined. "Don't call me that." Jaehyun glared at him, earning a laugh from the other. 

Sicheng sat down at the large dining table and the objects gathered around him, and a piano was brought in, a few notes softly being played by Johnny before Chittaphon, Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeyong started harmonizing for him softly. Being someone who loved music, he was in awe of their voices, and sat back enjoying their little song, he was shocked to realize that Taeyong and Johnny wrote all of the music. Sicheng clapped for them and finished the food he was given before returning to the upstairs, however something on the opposite end of the top of the staircase caught his eye, and he walked towards it...


	6. Can A Monster Love?

Unable to contain his curiosity, Sicheng walked towards the dark looking door with a blue light spilling from it. He opened the door which exposed a dark room filled with dust covered furniture and cobwebs, and a portrait of a gorgeous and regal looking man that has been shredded down the center. However what caught Sicheng's eye was the small stone table that was sat in front of a large window that spilled the soft glow of the moon upon it, illuminating a single rose encased in glass. Sicheng's eyebrows furrowed confused as to why something so beautiful and magical looking would be locked away in such a dingy room. Tentatively he reached out to caress the glass, but a large paw stopped him. He gasped and looked to his right to see the monster that was holding him captive. "Who told you you could enter here?!" The monster growled. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm!" Sicheng stuttered. "GET OUT!" The monster yelled. Such turned around and ran. Yuta dropped to his knees with his head in his hands, realizing that he just ruined pretty much any chance he had with the incredibly good looking man. 

Sicheng ran down the massive flight of stairs that let to the grand entrance. "Wait! Where are you going?" Johnny and Chittaphon called out to him. "Promise or not, I can't stand to stay here another minute!" Sicheng let a single tear escape his eye, before throwing his cloak on and bolting out of the castle into the raging snowstorm. His horse was gone, which meant he had to go by foot, so he ran. Johnny and Chittaphon watched the door in horror... 

Sicheng heard a growl from behind him after he had gotten pretty far into the thick woods, whipping around he saw a pack of wolves... His eyes widened and he took off in the other direction, little did he know that he was about to run onto a frozen pond... He took gentle steps back as he watched the wolves every move, but then the ground beneath him began to crack, and it finally gave way, plunging him into the frigid waters below. A get of the wolves began to swim away and run to dry land, but others swam towards him. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst... but he felt something grab him and yank him from the icy waters. He opened his eyes...it was the beast... He carried him to shore and fought off the wolves. However one of them attacked him, clawing his bicep. The monster roared in pain and ran back to the castle carrying Sicheng. Sicheng was immensely grateful to be alive, but he was shocked that this beast who had only been angry with him had saved him. Back at the castle Yuta sat Sicheng in front of the fire and he sat in an armchair not too far away... 

Taeyong hopped over and poured tea for the two. It was silent for a while, but then Sicheng heard Yuta hiss in pain. He looked over and noticed how he was clutching his arm in pain. Sicheng cautiously got up and walked over and placed a gentle hand on top of the large paw that covered the Yuta's bicep. Yuta looked up with a pained expression on his face. Sicheng's eyes softened...maybe he wasn't so bad after all... "L-let me help you... I'll be right back..." Sicheng whispered. Sicheng left and grabbed a bowl of water and a towel from the kitchen, along with a rag. He approached Yuta again, and gingerly dipped the towel into the water and wrung it out. He once again placed a hand on the Yuta's paw, "May I see it?" He asked gently. Yuta removed his hand slowly, revealing four moderate looking slashes on his bicep. Sicheng sighed and began cleaning the wound with the towel, earning a growl from the monster. "THAT HURTS!" The monster roared. The objects that had been looking on at them from afar flinched at his tone. "Well if you hold still it won't hurt as much!" Sicheng said tightening his grip on his arm. "Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away!" The monster fired back. "Well if you hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have run away!" Sicheng said raising his voice. "You shouldn't have been in there!" The monster yelled back. "And you should learn to control your temper!" Sicheng yelled back, equally frustrated, but also sympathetic...he had saved him after all... 

Sicheng sighed as he finished cleaning the wound, and then wrapped it up with the rag. "There..." Sicheng gently grazed his fingers over the wrapped wound, eyes soft and sympathetic, "And thank you for saving me..." he breathed. Yuta stared at him with widened eyes... "Um...y-you're welcome." Yuta said trying to muster a smile... The objects turned away smiling...maybe hinge would work out...just maybe...


	7. The Boy Who Cried Beast

Meanwhile Renjun rode back into town, frantic and heartbroken. His beloved older brother had just been taken away from him by a monster. He would never see him again...unless he got help... He ran to Giselle's tavern, he knew exactly who he would ask... He dismounted the horse and tied it up, and burst into the tavern where he saw a lot of the townspeople listening to Giselle sing for them.

Renjun spotted her and ran to her, "Leliene!" He called grabbing the attention of the girl. "Renjun?" Leliene rolled her eyes annoyed to be called away from the party. "Leliene" Renjun panted, "I need your help... it's Sicheng!" He said panicked. Leliene gave him a confused look... "What about him? He went after you when your horse showed up without you...wait where is he? How did you get here if he isn't with you?" Leliene asked. "Sicheng was kidnapped by a monster in that castle that's kind of far from here!" Renjun said his voice laced with worry. Leliene blinked at him before bursting out laughing. "What! O-oh my god Renjun that's too good!" Leliene managed out in between gasps of laughter. "It's not funny I'm serious!" Renjun whined. "Sure you are, and I'm sleeping with Giselle!" Leliene cackled. Renjun rolled his eyes and stormed out to go seek help elsewhere...he obviously couldn't do this by himself, but if no one believed him then how would he save his brother?


	8. Something There

A few days had passed since the incident with the wolves, and Sicheng and Yuta had begun to act kinder to each other, and spend more time together. Yuta stood in front of a window that over looked the castle gardens, and sighed. Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Johnny stood next to him and watched Sicheng walk through the gardens and sigh happily in the snow. "I've never felt this way about anyone..." Yuta sighed, "I want to do something for him...but what?" He asked turning to the objects next to him. "Well you could go with items that are not intended to last like chocolate, flowers, promises- Ow!" Jaehyun listed off cynically before Johnny nudged him, shaking his head. "No it had to be something special, something that sparks his interests- THAT'S IT!" Johnny said suddenly. Everyone looked at him intrigued. "The library!" Johnny yelled smiling, "He loves to read!" Smiles bloomed on everyone's faces "That's perfect..." Yuta sighed softly. 

He walked to his chambers and glanced in his vanity mirror, sighing at his horrid appearance... he had started wearing nice clothing again, but that didn't distract from the fact that he was still physically a monster. He ran his paws through his hair and adjusted his suit jacket, before walking down to the gardens to get Sicheng. 

"Sicheng..." he called gently, causing the young male to turn in his direction... He looked stunning...rosy cheeks from the frosty wind, snowflakes adorning his perfectly styled medium brown hair, and a smile full of perfectly straight teeth that matched the color of the soft snow around him... Yuta felt his heart rate quicken. "I have something to show you." He said and gestured for Sicheng to join him inside. Sicheng quickly joined him inside, shrugging off his cloak and hanging it up, dusting snow off of himself before going any further into the castle. "Alright close your eyes and take my hand...it's a surprise..." Yuta said gently offering his large paw. Sicheng hesitantly obliged and took it. Carefully Yuta guided him through the castle and walked him into the library, which the objects had made quick work of tidying up. "Can I open them yet?" Sicheng asked with a smile. "Go ahead." Yuta breathed, anxious to see his reaction. 

Sicheng opened his eyes and gasped, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the massive shelves filled with books all around him. "I-I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in one place in my whole life!" Sicheng breathed. "Y-you like it?" Yuta asked nervously. "It's wonderful!" Sicheng smiled. "Then it's yours." Yuta smiled. "Thank you so much!" Sicheng squeezed his paw in thanks. Taeyong, Chittaphon, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark looked on in awe, bright hopeful smiles adorning their faces. "Would you look at that." Taeyong sighed happily. Johnny laughed happily "I knew it would work!" He cheered. "It is very encouraging..." Jaehyun breathed, trying to suppress his excitement. "Isn't this exciting!" Chittaphon sighed dreamily looking at Johnny. "Come on Mark we have work to do in the kitchen for tonight." Taeyong said hopping away with the teacup. Jaehyun turned to Johnny and Chittaphon and said, "Alright enough gawking, we have work to do, so get on it you two, and don't screw around." Jaehyun shot them both a glare. The two smiled and took off down the halls to get cleaning. 

While the objects began cleaning the castle and brightening up the rooms, Yuta and Sicheng walked out into the gardens again, attempting to feed the little birds that flitted about around them. Sicheng was able to lure some into his hand, while Yuta only managed to scare them away. Sicheng laughed lightly, and took his hand and showed him how to do it gently, and before long a little sparrow flew into Yuta's paw. Yuta smiled at him and Sicheng felt his stomach flip. They continued to walk through the gardens, but then Sicheng had an idea and balled up a handful of snow and threw it at Yuta, causing him to whip around shocked. Sicheng stifled laughter behind his hand, until he was hit with a snowball from Yuta. They laughed and continued to pelt each other with snow until they were covered. They went inside and smiled softly at each other before parting their separate ways, "I'll meet you at the top of the stairs before dinner." Yuta said before leaving. Sicheng nodded, and headed to his own chambers. 

"Yuta, tonight is the night!" Johnny smiled excitedly. Yuta sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Jaehyun glared at him dead panned, "You don't have time to be timid...be bold, daring...we know you are." He said. Yuta nodded, slicking the longer fur on his hair back and donning a blue formal suit. "There will be music, dinner and dancing!" Chittaphon sighed, "It'll be perfect...I can't wait to dance again." He stared off into space dreamily. Johnny and Yuta laughed at his statement. "You care for him don't you?" Taeyong asked. "More than anything." Yuta sighed, still not satisfied with his appearance. "Well then, just be yourself, and when the time is right tell him how you feel." Taeyong said with a smile. With one last adjustment of his suit jacket he nodded at his reflection and took a deep breath. 

Meanwhile Taeil had given Sicheng a cream colored dress shirt with a gold suit vest, and white fitted dress pants to wear. He finished tying the gold bow tie that completed his ensemble, and walked over to the mirror on the vanity in his room, and ran his fingers through his parted hair, happy with how he looked, he ignored the small flutters he felt in his stomach and bid the friendly wardrobe goodbye and headed towards the stairs.


	9. Tale As Old As Time

Mark knocked on Yuta's chamber doors, "Sicheng is waiting for you!" He said with a wink. Yuta gathered all of his confidence and strode down the halls and caught sight of the gorgeous boy waiting for him atop the stairs opposite him. He smiled at him in awe, and they both walked down their respective set of stairs and met in the middle, bowing to each other. "You look amazing..." Yuta said softly. Sicheng blushed, scratching his neck, "Y-you clean up well too..." he stuttered, feeling flattered. Yuta offered him his paw as they walked down the remaining stairs towards the ballroom. 

The doors opened and Sicheng gasped as he saw the large elegant room inside. He spotted Johnny sitting at the piano, and he began to play soft chords and Yuta bowed to him, and the two began to waltz. Sicheng smiled up at him amused, "You know, for someone like you, you are very skilled on you feet." He said. Yuta laughed, "Thank you, but no one dances better than Taeyong, Chittaphon and Johnny." He said. Sicheng smiled at the thought, and glanced over at the objects who were watching them in sheer glee. Yuta spun him, and as the music slowed, he dipped him. Sicheng smiled up at him, and was pulled back to him feet, "That was wonderful, thank you..." He said. Yuta took his hand and led him out onto a balcony that looked out onto the gardens under the stars. Sicheng sighed in bliss, closing his eyes smiling. 

Yuta stared at him, taking in every inch of his being. "S-Sicheng...Are you happy here?" He asked tentatively. Sicheng thought for a minute before glancing off towards the forest and said "Yes..." Yuta's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Sicheng sighed looking down at his feet, "I just wish I could see my brother...I just really miss him..." he said sadly... Yuta's eyes softened, but then they brightened, "There's a way." He said. Sicheng's eyes brightened, and he followed Yuta into the dark room where the rose was.

Yuta handed him a mirror, "Here, this mirror will show you anything...anything you wish to see." He explained. Sicheng took it gingerly, "Is like to see my brother please..." he said. The mirror flashed bright white before displaying an image of Renjun curled up in his bed crying and he held the scarf Sicheng gave him. He felt his heart ache, "He...he looks so sad..." Sicheng muttered. "Then you must go to him." Yuta said. Sicheng looked at him bewildered. "Go...Your brother needs you...I release you from this castle." Yuta said, eyes cast downwards. "T-thank you...I-" Sicheng started, tears of joy forming in his eyes. "Take this with you though, so you can remember me, and all of us here...please...don't forget us." Yuta begged him sadly. Sicheng smiled gratefully, before standing on his toes and kissing his cheek, "I could never forget you...thank you." He said before making his way down to the castle doors, and mounting the horse Yuta had at the castle. Yuta watched with sad eyes as he watched Sicheng ride off, away from him forever... "Well Yuta! In just a few short hours the curse should be broken and we'll all be back to ourselves!" Johnny said from behind him. "I let him go..." Yuta sighed. "YOU WHAT?!" The objects yelled. "His brother misses him and I can tell that he can't stand to see him in pain...it's just not right to keep him here like that..." Yuta said sadly, walked away from them.


	10. Kill The Beast!

Sicheng quickly rode back to town, eager to see his brother, the minute he caught sight of the town lights, he gripped the reins even tighter and urged the horse to go faster. He slowed down as he entered the outskirts of town, only to be seen by none other than Giselle, who was instantly at his side. "Sicheng! You're okay!" She cried. "None of us knew where you were! And Renjun hasn't left your house in a week, and refuses to talk to anyone...we thought you were dead!" She yelled. Sicheng nodded ignoring her, and approached his house, dismounting the horse and running inside.

"Renjun!" He called, "S-Sicheng?!" He heard his brother from upstairs. Renjun came to the top of the stairs and saw Sicheng and gasped, instantly running towards him. Sicheng enveloped him in a tight hug and held him close. "I'm so happy you're here! Did he hurt you?!" Renjun asked, looking his brother up and down. "No!" Sicheng smiled happily, "Renjun, he's incredibly kind actually...he's the one who released me so I could be with you...he was just scared and hurt that night..." Sicheng explained, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Sicheng...you love him don't you..." Renjun asked knowingly. Sicheng wrung his hands and ghosted his fingers over the mirror in his pocket... "I....Yes...I do..." He smiled sadly. "Then if you're happy, I'm happy... Go to him...Maybe if it's alright I can come too?" Renjun told him. "Renjun -" Sicheng started. "No, you've finally found someone Sicheng ...don't supress it for me." Renjun said. Sicheng nodded, realizing how much his brother had grown up.

He turned and walked outside only to see Giselle and Leliene standing there. "So your little brother isn't crazy...there really is a beast?" Giselle sneered at him. "Giselle, this doesn't concern you." Sicheng brushed her off. Giselle grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her. "Let me see him Sicheng." Giselle said, eyes dark. Sicheng shakily reached for the mirror in his pocket... "S-show me t-the beast..." he said to the mirror. The mirror flashed and displayed Yuta standing next to the rose staring at it longingly. Giselle snatched the mirror from him and looked at the image inside, before looking at Sicheng and laughing "This?! You love this?! Hah! Do you not see what lies right before your eyes?! Why would you love this when I already love you?!" Giselle asked incredulously. "Because he truly loves me, not just the idea of me... plus, he's better looking on the inside than you are." Sicheng spat at her. Giselle's eye twitched, "Well Sicheng we'll see how this lovely little monster of yours actually stands against the town." Giselle smirked, taking off towards the center of town. 

"Everyone! Everyone! Listen! Sicheng has returned! And what took him has been revealed!" Giselle yelled, earning gasps and whispers from the townspeople gathered around her. "This monster stole him away!" She said turning the mirror to the people, eliciting shouts of horror from them. "And he'll do the same to all of us! Unless we fight back and protect ourselves!" She yelled, garnering shouts of agreement from the townspeople. "Wait!" Sicheng cried, pushing his way through the sea of people. "He's not a monster! See I'm here and I'm fine! Just because he looks different doesn't mean we should hurt him!" He begged. The townspeople ignored him and went and grabbed what they could to defend themselves, and followed Giselle in an angry, and vengeful march to the castle. Sicheng mounted the horse he had rode in on, and took off towards the castle, he hoped he wouldn't be too late...


	11. The Beast Within

Sicheng was able to arrive at the castle before Giselle and the townspeople, and made quick work of dismounting the horse and running inside. "JOHNNY! JAEHYUN! TAEYONG! CHITTAPHON! MARK! TAEIL!" He yelled into the castle. "S-Sicheng?! Y-you're back?!" He saw Chittaphon poke his head out from the stair railings. "YES! AND I NEED HELP!" He yelled frantically. "The townspeople know about Yuta, and are coming to kill him!" Sicheng yelled. Chittaphon's eyes widened, "I'll get the others!" He said darting off. Sicheng propped a chair under the grand door handles before going off to devise a plan. 

As Giselle and the crowd of townspeople approached the entrance of the castle, he hardened his stare on the castle. She did not want to necessarily kill the Beast herself, as it wasn't her nature to do so...however, so blinded by her own selfish desires, Giselle wanted nothing to stand between herself and Sicheng. She strode up to the door of the castle, and attempted to push them open, growling when she realized that they were blocked in some fashion. She motioned for Leliene to join her next to the door, both of them pushed until the chair behind the door slipped letting them through. "AND NOW!" Giselle heard someone yell, and suddenly she and Leliene were drenched in tea. She wiped her eyes and glared, but couldn't see anyone except for...was that teapot moving?! Frustrated she stormed off into the castle leaving the townspeople to fight the moving objects...She had a mission... 

She made her way up the staircase unnoticed amidst the fighting... She spotted a bluish glow spilling from a dark looking room...she walked towards it, and opened the door, she saw the beast inside, with his back turned to her. Giselle smirked, "So you're the monster Sicheng's fallen for?" She asked boldly, causing Yuta to whip around. "Who are you?!" He growled. "Someone who is right for Sicheng. We can do this two ways...one, you can surrender and cut all ties with him... or two, which I really don't want to do...we can fight." She said glowering. Yuta furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, before lunging at her. Giselle's eyes widened, dodging him by mere centimeters. Panicking, she ran out onto the balcony, where they would have more space to duel. Her breath was ragged and she was internally panicking as she was face to face with this monster. 

Suddenly Sicheng ran out in between them. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "You leave him alone Giselle! I swear if you touch him, you'll be fighting me next!" He grumbled dangerously. "Oh sweet Sicheng, I'm only trying to show you that you deserve better than this!" Giselle said gesturing to Yuta. "Listen. He may look like that, but when will you learn that looks aren't all to a person?! Personality and a heart make a person...and I can see with your desires and greed that there is nothing worth my time in your heart. So I advise you Giselle, to collect your posse, reflect on your actions, and get it through your head that I'm not interested in you, and leave." Sicheng said gesturing towards the doorway. Giselle gulped...he was right...she really had been blinded by greed and vanity... She nodded sheepishly and awkwardly left, taking the townspeople with her, shutting the grand doors behind her.


	12. Human Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!!! If you liked it please let me know what you thought! And check out my tumblr to see more of my work! Thank you!~

After they had gone Sicheng turned around to face Yuta, who looked absolutely stunned. "Y-you came back..." he breathed. Sicheng smiled up at him and took his paws, "Of course I did...You're not the monster everyone sees you as...my brother understands now, and he'd actually like to live here too... and I do want to stay here...with you." Sicheng said earnestly. Yuta picked him up and spun him around, "Sicheng! I cannot thank you enough...I-....I love you..." Yuta said hesitantly. Sicheng beamed at him, "I love you too Yuta..." He whispered before cupping his face, and kissing him. Yuta set him down in surprise, but also because he felt strange... "Yuta...are you alright?" Sicheng looked at him in concern. The objects joined him, looking on in concern. "I...I feel-" Yuta started, but before he could finish, a huge flash of white light enveloped him, and Sicheng had to shield his eyes and look away, once it began to fade Sicheng squinted at the cloud of white smoke that was left behind, he made out a shape, but was confused... 

After the smoke dissipated, out stepped a young man dressed in a flowy white silk shirt, and fitted black dress pants, with perfectly waved light brown hair, light brown eyes that Sicheng could feel himself getting lost in, sculpted features and a very attractive face, and a beautifully brilliant white smile. "Y-Yuta?!" Sicheng asked shocked, did this mean..."You're the Prince!" He breathed. Yuta scratched the back of his neck and blushed, "W-well yeah...I am...but that doesn't matter!" He smiled at Sicheng. "You broke the curse Sicheng...thank you for giving me another chance." Yuta said. 

Suddenly another flash enveloped the objects that stood behind them. Startled by the light, both turned around to watch what was happening. Just as it did to Yuta, the light faded leaving a cloud of smoke, and two figures remained in the smoke. As it faded Sicheng took in the real faces behind the little living objects he had befriended. 

A very tall young man, with bluish-black hair and a wide grin filled with pearly white teeth looked back at him, clothed in a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a navy suit vest and tight fitting black dress pants. Next to him stood another man who came up to about his shoulder, who had black hair, and a cheeky smile; he wore an ensemble similar to the first man, except his shirt was black and he wore a white bow tie and a white vest. Yuta smiled opening his arms to them, "Johnny! Chittaphon!" He smiled hugging the two. 

Next a man who was the same height as Sicheng stepped out of the smoke. He had pale pink hair, and a sweet smile adorning his breathtaking features; with the way he held himself, Sicheng instantly knew it was Taeyong. He wore the same thing as Johnny, except instead of a vest, he had an apron tied around his waist. "Taeyong!" Yuta smiled seeing the curse being lifted and everyone returning to normal. The last figure to emerge was quite tall for how young he looked, he had a shy smile plastered on his face and soft looking light brown hair that had tinges of strawberry blonde in it, and soft doe-like eyes. He was clad in the same dress shirt, dress pants, and suit vest ensemble as the others. He joined the massive group hug that was forming as Yuta called out to him, "Mark!" They all cheered and smiled, before footsteps were heard down the hall. 

A man with reddish-strawberry blonde wavy hair and a bright smile, who had previously been running down the hall, appeared in front of them. "Taeil! You turned back too!" Yuta yelled beaming at the one missing person. Sicheng looked at the sweet scene lovingly, before they all broke apart and turned to him. "You broke the curse, you set us free! Thank you!" Johnny cheered. Sicheng took in how everyone really looked, before turning to Yuta, smiling. 

The next day Sicheng had his brother move into the castle with them, and unlike the first time he was here, he enjoyed it. He had hit it off with several of the castle workers, especially with Mark since he was around his age... Sicheng looked around and watched as Renjun and Mark played chess, Taeyong reading a book in one of the parlor chairs with Jaehyun resting his head on his lap, and Johnny and Chittaphon chatted animatedly by the fireplace, and Taeil was sitting off to the side drinking tea as he relished in the sense before him as well...

This was his new life and he loved it... "I'm glad you like it here, and I'm still elated that you came back." Yuta said taking Sicheng's hand in his. "I couldn't be happier." He smiled before kissing him...


End file.
